Ellos son
by PinketDiana
Summary: Pequeño recopilatorio de la relación que tienen Naruto y Sasuke y como esta avanza a través de los años, superando obstáculos y afianzándose cada vez más hasta el punto de volverse... única.


**Ellos son...**

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Hola criaturitas del mundo! ¿Qué tal están? Ayer, andaba algo (muy) aburrida y cansada de tanto estudiar y vi mi ordenador que me suplicaba "Escribe algo" y... sinceramente, como estoy sumamente enamorada del Sasunaru o Narusasu pues... ¡Me dije "¿Por qué no?" Y... pues, aqui tienen el resultado de ese alocado pensamiento. Espero que me den su opinión sobre si debo seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja... o debo olvidar esa idea. ^-^_

**Declimer:** Los personajes... (-.-") no me pertenecen (`.`), hasta previo aviso jijiji. (Neh, ojala)

* * *

_Ellos son... _

Un rubio de ojos azules, como pequeños trocitos del cielo, revoltoso, enérgico, amistoso, fuerte, nervioso, simpático, muy empático y... amable como él solo. Con un sueño, convertirse en Hokade, y el más fuerte de los ninjas. Su nombre era Naruto.

Su opuesto, Sasuke, un chico alto de piel nívea como la nieve, color de ojos como la noche, pelo negro azulado, de carácter frío y cerrado, tranquilo, nada amistoso, distante, vengativo, desconfiado y... muy egocéntrico.

¿Qué relación pueden tener estos dos opuestos?

Ellos son amigos-rivales. Son amigos rivales que luchan por superarse, a diario, desde que sale el sol a primera hora hasta que desaparece con el alba. Para ver quién es más fuerte. Son rivales que intentan superarse y hacerse mucho más poderosos para cumplir sus sueños... (juntos). Sn rivales que, con el paso del tiempo, sin que se percaten, se vuelven amigos demostrándolo en minúsculas acciones.

Amigos que entrenan juntos y no se intentan matar (N/A: ?). Son amigos que han pasado por lo mismo y saben que son la soledad y la tristeza. Amigos que poco a poco se van conociendo más, cada vez que quedan para hacer algo amistoso, aunque ellos lo nieguen, están felices, porque ya no están solos. Su amistad llega, muy rápidamente, al punto de volverse casi inseparables, como mejores amigos.

Con el tiempo, se han vuelto mejores amigos que se entienden solo con una simple mirada. Mejores amigos que intentan estar el máximo tiempo posible juntos, su amistad llega a tal punto que cuándo están separados, como cuando Sasuke se marchó con Orochimaru en busca de venganza, Naruto hace lo posible para que no se marche... por que sin él se sentirá vacío. Ahí se replantea si... solamente siente una gran e insuperable amistad por el vengador, ¿O es que siente mucho más?, algo más parecido al amor. Es entonces cuando su vida vuelve a tener sentido, porque Sasuke ha regresado, después de tanta insistencia y búsqueda, y tras el regreso ellos se han vuelto inseparables.

Sn mejores amigos que se besan en cada oportunidad, después de desenmascarar lo que sienten cuando pasó un tiempo de la vuelta de Sasuke. Mejores amigos que se aman en secreto, que se entregan al otro para demostrar su amor... son amantes que siente que se quieren tanto que la amistad y el amarse en secreto no les basta y se vuelven pareja. Una de las mejores parejas jamás pensadas.

Pareja a la luz del mundo, que al principio tienen miedo de lo que vallan a pensar el resto del mundo de su relación, pero que por otro lado les da igual lo que el resto piense, porque se quieren más que a nada ni nadie. Son novios que pelean y se reconcilian en menos de un día, que suelen pasar del amor al odio en tan solo un misero segundo, pero que cuando se reconcilian lo hacen de la mejor manera, a lo grande. Son la pareja más deseada por su pueblo y también para el mundo, no obstante es la que menos se muestra como tal. Son amantes que hacen cualquier cosa por ver sonreír a la persona que más le importa, que se desviven por cumplir los sueños del otro. Son una pareja que se ama con locura, hasta el punto de no pueden estar separados para nada.

Ante esto deciden irse a vivir juntos para no poner distancie entre ellos ante nada.

Son amantes y compañeros que se pelean por la convivencia, que parece ser un desastre; A uno le gusta que todo este ordenado y pulcro ya que procede de una familia lujosa, en cambio, al otro le gusta el desorden ya que según el -es más sencillo encontrar algo- ya que ha crecido con eso.

Pero que poco a poco se han ido adaptando a las costumbre de la otra persona, comida delicada y sana para el pelinegro, mientras que el rubio prefería su plato favorito sobre todas las cosas, ramen; que al principio se pelearon a cada minuto por el lado de la cama, pero que tras hacer las paces... eso era lo que menos importaba y caen en esta donde sea, a veces incluso al suelo.

Compañeros y amantes que cuidan el uno del otro.. que se aman más que a cualquier cosa o persona en el mundo...

-¿Qué prefieres Naru-kun si tuvieras que elegir, el ramen o a Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la pelirosa algo dudosa al ver las caricias que le hacía a su comida favorito y el aura que rodeaba al pelinegro al verse ignorado por el rubio.

-Jum...- Naruto hizo ver que pensaba mientras se llevaba fideos a la boca, cosa que a Sasuke le hizo estrellar el primer objeto que tenía a mano. Sakura se asustó al ver la reacción de su antiguo capricho infantil; "Es demasiado celoso"- pensó.- Esta claro que prefería el ramen...- susurró mientras volteaba para ver a su novio que estaba a punto de marcharse- aunque eso era antes de conocer al teme de Sasuke.. ahora prefiero el ramen derramado sobre él- Susurró más para él mismo que para los otros dos presentes. La cara de el mencionado era un auténtico poema, "¿Acaba de decir que quiere comer ramen en mi cuerpo?", la simple idea le éxito.

-Pues, ¿A qué esperamos?- Dijo mirando a la pelirosa, quién suponía que era hora de marcharse para dejar a ambos tortolitos con lo suyo.

-Etto... me voy que está... si, que Ino-cerda me está esperando.- Pensando que hablaba sola, ya que el pelinegro estaba acorralando al inocente rubio contra la pared.- No se ni para que me molesto- Se quejó antes de cerrar la puerta intentando ignorar los gemidos que salían de salir.

...-...-...

Se aman tanto que el pensamiento que rondaba en sus cabezas desde hacía vario tiempo era el de formar una familia, juntos, permanecer así por siempre y no separase jamás, por muy cursi que sonase.

-¿Quieres casarte con migo? Preguntó sin dudar.

-Claro que quiero- Fue la respuesta del rubio mientras su rostro era bañado con lágrimas de felicidad.

...-...-...

-¡Vas a ser padre!- Le gritó de improviso tras una 'pequeña pelea' por donde irían a celebrar su segundo año de casados.

Asombrado y a punto de saltar y llorar de felicidad, aunque lo intentaba ocultar como todo un Uchiha orgulloso que era, lo agarró posecivamente de la cintura y mientras colocaba una mano en su vientre le besó olvidándose del mundo y solo concentrándose en su rubio.

Ellos son todo el uno para el otro.

Ellos son únicos en su amor.

Ellos son Naruto y Sasuke.

* * *

¿y? ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?~


End file.
